Something that would probably never happen but did
by Daylight SeneradeFoX
Summary: !!!!@@@@PLEASE READ@@@@!!!! It's my first story and tell me what you think of it there'll be more and it will 'hopefully' get better!!!By the way Chpter 5 has something in it and is a bit too detailed!!!*-*
1. Default Chapter

*please note I do not own any characters except Lillian/Tabitha she's all mine*  
  
Something that would probably never happen did!!!  
  
Well one morning Zelda was talking a walk in the around the castle thinking of her "beloved" (as she called him) Link. They were in love. No-one could break the bond of their love... or could they? Well we'll find out now won't we!!! Anyways back to Zelda's walk! As Zelda walked she decieded to go outside and maybe Link would be looking for her. So, she went outside. Just as she suspected Link was waiting there playing his Ocarina. He saw her and got up. She went to Link and he kissed her hand and blah blah blah. They talked about God knows what and Link took her off on his horse. The Sun was just setting and all of Hyrule was the most beutiful sight. The sky was oragey-red. They rode around...romantically...I guess... by this time the moon was hish in the sky as they were heading back, Link saw a girl speeding with a horse. He couldn't see her face because she had a hat over her eyes and she was going so fast the rest was just a blur. She was headed to the Kakariko village. Link gave her an awkward look.  
  
Zelda: What is it? Link: Nothing at all.  
  
So, Link took Zelda back to the castle. He dropped her off and headed to Kakariko village. When he got there he saw a horse watingat the entrance so he thouhgt that the mysterious girl. He looked around, everything was the same...same people, same everything pretty much. So he went a little farther. He didn't find anything so he went into the graveyard. Just as he arrived there he saw the girl jump down into a grave.  
  
Link[thinking to himself]: Where is she going doesn't she know of the zombies and things that live down there?  
  
He ran towards the grave she went down into. He jumped in. He found her standing there...like she was expecting him. She was wearing a jean hat, a jean skirt and a hite peasent shirt. ***note from authress: yes I am obessed with jean...if you were wondering*  
  
Girl: Sooooo you finally came the "Hero of Time"! Link: What do you mean by 'you finally came'? And who are you? Girl[thinking]: Oh yes I forgot he doesn't remember me..but of course we were only 5 when he made the promise! His brain span can't remember that long ago...hmmmm...let's have a little fun. My name is...Lillian. I ment...Oh nevermind that's not important. Link: What are you doing here, Lillian is it? Lillian: Yes it is. I was just...I just like being here at night that's all! Link: Why is it that you remind me of someone I once knew? Lillian: [thinking] Because I am someone you once knew!!! I have no idea. Link: Well, I think you should go home now. Lillian: But I do not have a home I came here only to visit someone. Link: Well, why aren't you with that person. Lillian: You ask too much.  
  
Lillian left Link there and headed off to find some shelter. When Link got out of the grave he saw Lillian nowhere in sight. As Link went out of the village, there Lillian was gaurding the entrance!  
  
Link: What are you doing. Lillian: I'm just bored that's all. Link: Who were you visiting here. Lillian: You. Link: What? Why me? Lillian: I just wanted to see if you were real or not. Since you are almost a myth where I come from.  
  
Lillian poked him in the shoulder. *poke*  
  
Lillian: You're real I'll be going now.  
  
Lillian walked off.  
  
Link: Wait!!!  
  
***This is only the beginning you just wait and see!!!! 


	2. What Lillian wanted

Disclaimer-I don't own these people yadayadayada!! (except Lillian and Tabitha)  
  
What Lillian wanted  
  
Link: Wait!  
  
Lillian stopped. Without turnng she said,  
  
Lillian: I told you what you wanted, what do you ask of me now? Link: What kind of person would travel so far just to see if someone's real? Lillian...Uuuuhh [thinking] This is no good what will come of me if I tell him I was lying? Our friendship will be over!!!  
  
Lillian stood there. She thought for a while, and Link got restless.  
  
Link: Well?  
  
Lillian froze in that position.  
  
Link: Can you not look at me when I speak to you?  
  
Lillian turned around.  
  
Lillian: Of course I can!  
  
Link looked at her strangely.  
  
Link: Why do you have your hat over your eyes? Lillian: That's none of your business...why do you wear a dress like outfit? Did you just notice that now? Link: No, and it's called a tunic! You still haven't answered my question! Lillian: Because I get curious, and I was bored at home so I decided to get away! Link: Don't you have a family? Lillian: I do. Link: Don't they miss you? Lillian: That's none of your business. Besides why do you care? Link: I was just wondering what a family was like...I've never had one before. Lillian: Oh, yes that's right. Link: How do you know so much about me? And where is your village? Lillian: Well a lot of people know a lot about you, I got it from them. I don't even know how they got it. My village is on the other side of...Lake Hylia. Link: I still don't believe that you came all the way over here just to see if I was real.  
  
Lillian stood there, she thought to her self, Hmmmmmm...he's not as stupid as he looks!  
  
Lillian: Well then, I'll show you.  
  
Lillian, went closer to Link, and closer and closer. They were now about a centimetre apart. Lillian tilted her head to the side and...*kiss* Now this kiss may not have had any toungue action but it was longer than just a friendly peck. Without saying a word Lillian ran to her horse and rode off. Link stood there in surprise. He didn't move for a while, but he shook it off and tried to follow her with Epona. As he looked around she was gone, out of sight. He wondered to himself, why the hell did she kiss me like that? He took Epona back to the ranch and headed home. In bed that night he could only think of Lillian. These were some of his thoughts: Lillian, her soft lips, her radiant beauty...wait a minute, she isn't my only love, that's Zelda. But, why can I not stp thinking of Lillian?  
  
All night he couldn't stop thinking of Lillian, it took him a couple hours to actually fall asleep. In the morning he was very tired from the night before, he got little sleep and couldn't get Lillian out of his head. He went to Zelda again. Even though he was with Zelda he could not get Lillian's image or kiss out of his mind.  
  
*note from the authoress: Oooo Link likes two girls...who will he choose?* 


	3. Lillian's Life

Disclaimer-you know what I'm gonna say  
  
Lillian's Life  
  
When Lillian was just a baby she was taken to the Kokiri Forest, because of how her family didn't care for her much. She was a normal child, but one difference her eyes. Her eyes were kind of cursed so to speak. They were silver and they shined. I'm not talking about 'a twinkle in her eye' I mean they shined like the sun, but more of a silvery colour. Of course, they didn't shine all of the time, for example they didn't shine when she looked in the eyes of her friends, ones she could trust. They only shine when she looks in the eyes of someone she dislikes, someone that hates her, or the only man she loves.When you look in her eyes when they shine you'd feel things. If you hate her or she hates you, you feel pain, pain inside as if she were beating your soul to a pulp. But when it's the person she loves, he feels totaly different things. He feels her sadness, happiness, her love for him. Another thing about her is that Lillian is not her real name, I'll tell you why she uses it in a bit. Her real name is Tabitha. When Tabitha was growing with the Kokiri, she had many friends. Her best friend was Link! She never forgot him. Everyday thy would play together. The year Tabitha left, they were both at the age of 5. The last day Tabitha saw Link, she looked into his eyes. He saw something strange he never saw before. Her eyes were shining. He didn't feel pain but for once, he felt loved more than just a friend. As the years went by he never forgot Tabitha's eyes, the way she acted with him or her name. He thought she would never return again. She was always deep down in his heart. 5 years later he was best friends with Saria and on his journeys he didn't think of Tabitha at all. Now, he fell in love with the King's daughter, Zelda. With Tabitha, she never forgot anything about Link. She was given a hat so no one would be hurt by her beautiful silver eyes. The years went on, her brain didn't. Her head was corrupted with grotesque and evil thoughts. Therefore turning her into Lillian. She would play with peoples minds, so to speak, telling them untrue thoughts, things like that. If they didn't belive her she'd use her eyes as a weapon. She started to dislike her other self, I guess you could say she has a split personality. Tabitha was lost in Lillian and Link was the only one to pull her out. Link does not know of this task, so Tabitha may be lost in Lillian forever. Tabitha is slowly coming back but is she fast enough? If Tabitha comes out the may be together forever! What will happen to Zelda? 'Lillian' only wants Link for herself.  
  
*Will Lillian ever be back to Tabitha again?* 


	4. Link's pain

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone except Lillian/Tabitha.  
  
We left off when even though Link was with Zelda he couldn't get Lillian or her kiss out of his mind... ---------------------------------------------------  
  
When Link finished his visit with Zelda he still couldn't stop thinking of Lillian. Lillian was running through his mind all day and he hated. He wanted to be with Zelda at all times and now Lillian had taken that place. The problem was that he didn't want her to. As he walked home he saw Lillian again. He tried to avoid her. He thought talking to her would only make it worse. Lillian saw him and ran up to him.  
  
Lillian: Look wo we have here. Link: Go away. Lillian: What's the matter? Link: You're what's the matter. You've been in my head all day and I hated it! Lillian: Well, if you're going to be so rude about it then I'm glad you hated! Link: Good! Lillian: Well then I guess I'm sorry for liking you for your curiousness and the way you look when you're mad.  
  
Link calmed down.  
  
Link: The way I look? Lillian: Yeah, you're kinda...cute.  
  
Lillian turned away as she blushed. Link went closer.  
  
Link: You think I look cute? Lillian: Yeah, I do. Link: You like me? What kind of 'like'? Lillian: More than a friend.  
  
Lillian started to walk away, but Link grabbed onto her arm.  
  
Lillian: What do you want? Link: Do you mean love?  
  
Lillian turned to him and Link let go.  
  
Lillian: Maybe, why do you care? Link: I want to know.  
  
Lillian tilted her head, giving him one of those 'stupid girly smiles'. Link went closer and gave her a kiss on the lips. I'm thinking with a bit of tongue wrestling. Anyway, when they stopped, Lillian remembered herself, she was Tabitha again! She didn't want to spoil the fun so she kept her identity secret. Besides, if Link knew of this, he would think that she was lying to him, which she was.  
  
Lillian: But, don't you love Zelda? Link: I do, but I think I love you aswell. May be more  
  
Lillian stood there.  
  
Lillian:[thought] How can he just love me all of a sudden? This makes no sense...and how can he love Zelda aswell?  
  
After that night they saw each other every night in secret. If anybody knew of them there would be big trouble for Link. Even though 'Lillian' and Link saw each other Link saw Zelda during the day. One night Zelda was looking out of her window thinking of Link. She saw Link somewhere in a shadowy- type place andhe wasn't alone. He was with a woman!  
  
Zelda: [thought] What is he doing with her?! Link loves me! How could he do this to me?  
  
The next day when Link went to see Zelda, she took him up to her room.  
  
Zelda: Last night I was looking out of this window and thinking of you. What were you doing last night. Link: Thinking of you? Zelda: Then why did I see with another woman?  
  
Link looked around and saw a ring, one that Zelda never wears. He picked it up and showed her. *note from the authoress: I don't know how Link knows that Zelda never wears this ring so just go along with the story and don't ask.*  
  
Link: This was why.  
  
Link got down on one knee.  
  
Link: Zelda will you... Zelda: YES!  
  
Link put the ring on Zelda trying to smile. He stood up gave Zelda a kiss on the hand and left. Link thought to himself. What have I done? How will I tell Lillian? What is wrong with me?  
  
That night when he saw 'Lillian' he told her what he had done.  
  
Lillian: YOU DID WHAT?!?!? Link: She saw me with you out of her window, what else could I do? Lillian: Tell her the truth? Link: I'd be banished from this place! Lillian: For breaking up with a princess? THAT IS THE BIGGEST LOAD OF CRAP I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE!!! Link: Lillian, calm down. Lillian: I'm trying to do that, but you're making it really hard for me to.  
  
Lillian did her best to calm down.  
  
Lillian: Okay so you're telling me that you're going to marry princess Zelda, that leaves me with...let's see...oh...NOTHING! Link: That's not true, I love you Lillian.  
  
Lillian mounted her horse.  
  
Lillian: If you loved me as much as you say you do, you would have told her. Good-bye Link. Just remember I'll never forget you.  
  
Lillian rode off with a tear rolling down her cheek, shining in the moonlight. When Link last saw Lillian, he could see something shining under her hat.  
  
Link: What will happen to me? What will I do? This can't be happening.  
  
----------- Months later: Link hasn't seen Lillian for so many months, and couldn't stop thinking of her. He thought of how she just left him there, over and over again. He began to love Zelda more, but still couldn't get over who he thought was Lillian. One day, it was finally Zelda's and his wedding day. All of Hyrule was there. As everyone took there seat, and Zelda went up the isle. The minister began...soon he was at the point in saying "If there is anyone with any objections that these two people should not be wed, speak now or forever..." The door was slammed open. There standing in the sunlight was 'Lillian'. "Lillian" Link thought. She walked up the isle and stopped a foot infront Zelda and Link. She smirked. Putting her head down took off her hat. With her eyes closed she looked...er...didn't look up at Link. As she opened her eyes shone directly into his, Link remembered. Everything!  
  
Link: Tabitha? Tabitha: None other.  
  
She bowed infront of Zelda.  
  
Link: Then all this time... Tabitha: Yep! Link: But how did you know today? Tabitha: You're not supposed to ask that. I just do. Link: Oh right.  
  
Link felt more love than he ever did.  
  
Zelda: What's happening here! You look like the one I saw that night! Tabitha: I came out of nowhere, yet again, and have something to tell Link. Zelda: Well get it done and over with already we have a ceremony to do. Tabitha: I object you're marriage! Link I love you! I can't live without you! Link: Tabitha I like you but...you lied to me. You left me. I love Zelda and she didn't lie to me, or leave me! Tabitha: But Link... Link: I will not allow you to wreck this day. No leave you are unwelcome here. Tabitha: Fine then, just think of this when you hear or even think of my name.  
  
Something that has never happened that will never happen again, Tabitha's eyes turned blood red, even the white part...they were almost...bleeding! She looked into Link's eyes. He felt as if he were dieing. He could barley breath. The room turned black, the only light was the red from Tabitha's eyes and torches on the walls. Link rose up into the air trying to breath. Tabitha's voice grew deep.  
  
Tabitha: If you think that I will leave you with a tear rolling down my cheek your wrong. I will never forget what you said this day. You don't understand what I felt for you Link.  
  
Tabitha's eyes went back to normal, but had blood smeared all over her lips, Link dropped from mid air.Catching his breath Tabitha looked at him in disgust, weak on his knees. She went up to him and picked him up by his neck. She kissed him on the cheek leaving a blood mark in the shape of lips.  
  
Tabitha: Have fun. And don't forget.  
  
Tabitha threw him on the ground and left. The room became light again. Everyone was in shock after a while they carried on with the wedding and Link and Zelda were married.  
  
*note from the authoress: You think this is the end? Think again!!!* 


	5. The end?

Muahaha now for the ending!!!  
  
---------------------  
  
Years later:  
  
Link was looking out his window, it was late afternoon. He was still thinking of what happened that day 3 years ago. He was full of sorrow from what he did to Tabitha. He wondered if he would ever see her again, as usual he doubted that he would. He wanted to see her again. To apologize, he felt he deserved that beating. He thought of his life with Zelda, he found she was bossing him around. Way too much. He tried to think of a life with Tabitha, all he could think of his freedom. Zelda never had any time for Link anymore, now that she was queen and all. Link saw someone on a horse, in a dress. Link went down to meet who it was. As the doors opened, he saw Tabitha. Tabitha was looking down at the ground.  
  
Link: Tabitha is it really you?  
  
Tabitha: I want my hat back.  
  
Link: I don't have it.  
  
Tabitha: Damn. Now I have to go back to the church and get it. Stupid piece of... Anyway, Link, I'm sorry. I judged you wrong, I shouldn't have left you that night. I still do love you but, I can't. I don't want to say why. I just want to know if you will ever forgive me for the pain I brought onto you?  
  
Link: Of course I will. I love you and everything about you.  
  
Link tried to get closer to Tabitha but Zelda interrupted them.  
  
Zelda: What about me? What will happen to me Link?  
  
Link: What?  
  
Zelda: You heard me. I saw you, and heard your whole conversation.  
  
Link: Zelda, I don't lo...  
  
Zelda: I know you don't love her, but why would you tell her such a lie?  
  
Tabitha: Link is this true?  
  
Link: No! Now listen Zelda, I don't love you anymore. You boss me around and I never see you.  
  
Zelda: Why didn't you tell me this before?  
  
Link: You wouldn't listen. You never listen!  
  
Zelda: Get out of my castle.  
  
Link: Gladly.  
  
Link ran out of the castle.  
  
Zelda: Look what you did! You always come into other people's business.  
  
Tabitha: Listen to me little Miss Priss. I was talking to Link about my issues with him. Then you come barging in and cut into our conversation. Look what I did? Look at yourself.  
  
Tabitha began to go out.  
  
Zelda: Come back here! I'm not done with you.  
  
Tabitha: Concerned with me, yes you are.  
  
Tabitha left the castle and went out to look for Link.  
  
During with Link:  
  
Link was sitting against a tree by the entrance of the Kokiri Forest.  
  
Link: What have I done? What will everyone think of me? What Tabitha think of me?  
  
Link watched the sun set in the west.  
  
Link: How much I wish Tabitha was here with me.  
  
Link heard a voice beside him.  
  
Tabitha: But you can and are.  
  
Link: Tabitha? How did you find me?  
  
Tabitha: Do you see anyone else in the field?  
  
Link: Good point. Tabitha, will you forgive me?  
  
Tabitha: What did you do wrong?  
  
Link: Everything.  
  
Tabitha: Link, look at me.  
  
Link turned to Tabitha.  
  
Tabitha: You did nothing wrong. Link, I...I love you and always will.  
  
Link: Before I do anything I want to know anything you haven't already told me that I don't know.  
  
Tabitha: There's nothing.  
  
Link: Are you sure?  
  
Tabitha: Totally.  
  
Link and Tabitha came together and kissed for a third time. Afterwards they got up and went somewhere, where no one could see them. As they came together you heard an unzipping sound from Tabitha's dress and Link's tunic fell to the ground, why? I'm sure you get it ;)  
  
*Note from the authoress: Hehehe Tabitha always gets what she wants. * 


End file.
